1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to extruders that are used to project viscous material out of the device and, in particular, to a pencil which may be used to create various patterns in that semi-solid material upon a desired surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various types of pencil items have been used to produce patterns on desired surfaces. Few, however, have used a semi-solid, viscous material and fewer have also attempted to form that material into a desired ornate and/or useful pattern. Some devices such as caulking guns and the like have been used to project semi-solid materials but the pattern has usually been not an object of the device. The prior art has usually employed a pivoted pawl and elongated notched rod which enters the rear or top of the invention to project semi-solid materials out of the devices, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,933. The present invention includes an internal volume filled with the viscous material which is pressurized by a spring during telescoping of the device resulting in a flow of materials out of an opening in the device.